Hanya dirinya
by Psycho Childish
Summary: /Dirinya jauh lebih baik dari semua wanita yang pernah kutemui/ First Fic. Warning: Gaje, Typo, Bloody, Sadistic


**.**

**Fandom: Naruto**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre:**

**Romance, Crime, Drama, Friend-Ship, Family**

**Rating: M(Bloody)**

**Warning:**

**Bloody, OOC(maybe?), Typo, Sadictic, Gaje**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Psycho Childish  
**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Hanya Dirinya**

**xXx**

"Ukh…"

Malam hari

Saat dimana ketenangan dan kesunyian selalu muncul, terutama di daerah-daerah terpencil. Hawa dingin yang menyeruak dan sering kali berhasil menusuk tulang-tulang, menembus pertahanan dari kain pembungkus tubuh yang biasa dipakai oleh manusia. Juga menjadi saat di mana hampir seluruh makhluk yang ada di muka bumi beristirahat dari segala kegiatan yang mereka lakukan di siang hari, melepas penat yang berkepanjangan dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbaring di ranjang yang empuk, bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Dan, ada juga yang lebih memilih untuk tetap bangun dan mengerjakan kegiatan lain, kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan di malam hari. Sama halnya seperti seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan jabrik bagai pantat ayam, seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap datar pada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok Gang.

Dengan keadaan yang berbeda pula.

Sang pemuda memakai pakaian lengkap dengan tambahan sebuah pisau yang sudah terlumuri oleh cairan berwarna kemerahan berbau amis yang menyengat, cairan kemerahan kental dan lengket yang sudah mulai menghitam. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink tersebut hanya bisa meringkuk ketakutan, dengan busana yang sudah robek beserta kulitnya yang ikut tersayat. Luka sayatan itu cukup dalam, hingga membuat cairan merah yang sama ikut mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan yang ada pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau takut? Seharusnya kau senang karena aku mau 'memperhatikan'mu…" ucap pemuda itu pelan, dengan nada yang terdengar begitu dingin dan datar. Sesuai dengan ekspresi yang terpasang pada parasnya yang memang berada di atas tingkatan rata-rata.

"B-bohong! Kau ingin membu-AKH!" gadis itu kembali menjerit, pisau yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh pemuda itu, telah menggores luka sayatan di tangan kirinya lebih dalam. Cairan kemerahan itu kembali mengalir dengan derasnya, bau amis pun semakin tercium jelas.

"Tenanglah…" Pemuda itu berjongkok tepat di depan sang gadis, ia mengambil pisau-yang sebelumnya telah dilemparkan pada sang gadis dan tertancap di tembok- yang tertancap pada tembok yang berada di belakang gadis itu. Seringaian tipis terlihat pada parasnya, nyaris tak terlihat.

Tubuh gadis berambut pink itu bergetar hebat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, sampai darah pun keluar karena ia terlalu kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan kalah oleh rasa takut yang menyelimuti dirinya, ia terlalu takut pada kematian yang akan dihadapinya dari pada semua rasa sakit dari semua luka yang di 'hadiah'kan oleh pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kumohon… jangan…" rintih gadis itu, butiran-butiran mutiara bening keluar dari kedua matanya. "Tolong… biarkan aku pergi…"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seringaiannya semakin tajam. "Pergi? Kau akan segera pergi…" balas pemuda itu, dengan nada suara yang tak berubah sedikit pun. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celananya.

"Setelah kau menerima hukumanmu, sayang…"

"A-apa?"

"Hn," pemuda itu mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya, sembari dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil. Botol kecil yang berisi butiran-butiran halus yang berasal dari laut asin, juga sering disebut dengan sebutan 'garam'. Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka tutup botol tersebut. Ia sedikit mengerenyit saat mencium bau garam yang cukup menyengat, tapi tak terlalu dipedulikan. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, dan dalam sekejap… Botol berisi butiran-butiran garam itu telah tersebar pada tubuh gadis berambut pink tersebut. Mengenai luka sayatannya, dan merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

Jeritan kesakitan tak bisa dihindari lagi, rasa perih dan sakit yang luar biasa dari luka sayatan efek dari garam asin menyebar ke seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Dalam sekejap, ia langsung ambruk seketika dengan rasa sakit dan perih yang masih tersisa.

"Ck, sama saja… "Pemuda berambut biru raven tersebut berdiri, "Kau pun tak bisa mengatasi rasa bosanku…" Ia berbalik, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya, pergi meninggalkan korbannya.

**xXx**

"Kau dari mana saja, Otouto?"

Sepasang permata kembar berwarna hitam Onyx muncul secara perlahan dari balik kelopak mata seseorang. Hampa, kosong, namun tajam. Secara perlahan, pemilik permata hitam kembar tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan menajamkan penglihatannya. Menatap tajam seorang pemuda yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan yang sama tajam.

Diam sejenak, sebelum melayangkan senyuman sinis pada pemuda itu. Pemilik permata hitam Onyx tersebut bersidekap, sembari menatap remeh pemuda tersebut. "Bukannya sudah jelas? Kau pasti tahu, kan, Itachi?" Tawa terkekeh-kekeh terlontar keluar, namun tetap tak menghilangkan senyuman sinis bagai Iblis pada wajahnya.

Itachi menajamkan pandangannya, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, bersidekap. Punggungnya disandarkan pada dinding tembok di belakangnya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Berhenti melakukan hal ini! Kau bisa dipenjara, Sasuke!" Bentak Itachi, tangannya terkepal erat, menahan amarah.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya sekilas dengan pandangan sinis, "Penjarakan saja. Lagi pula hal ini bukan urusanmu," katanya dingin.

"Ada,"

Sasuke mengangkat alis, seakan-akan menantang meminta jawaban dari perkataan Itachi. Saat itulah tangan kanan Itachi menyambar pipi kiri Sasuke, memukulnya. Sasuke balik menatapnya dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan amarah, tapi Itachi tak merasa ketakutan atau pun gentar melihatnya.

"Karena kau adikku, Sasuke. Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir dengan adikku sendiri?!" Untuk sesaat, Sasuke terdiam, lalu membuang muka. Sementara Itachi, ia hanya menunduk, seolah sedang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya.

"Kau pikir sudah berapa kali polisi hampir menjadikanmu tersangka? Jika aku tidak peduli padamu, pasti aku tidak akan membuat alibi palsu tentangmu…" Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke melihat raut wajah kakaknya, raut wajah yang hampir tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada siapa pun.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan ini, Sasuke? Memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka, sampai kau tega membunuh mereka…?" suara Itachi mulai melembut. Sayangnya, perkataannya tak akan menghancurkan hati Sasuke yang kini keras seperti batu.

Sasuke hanya diam dan berbalik, "Itu salah mereka sendiri…" ucapnya, terdiam beberapa lama sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "… Wanitalah yang membuatku kecewa lebih dulu, mereka patut mendapat hukuman…"

**xXx**

**Sasuke's POV**

Lagi...

Aku melihatnya lagi….

Sepasang permata biru Sapphire yang lembut namun juga terlihat cerah secara bersamaan, seakan-akan menenggelamkanku sedalam mungkin. Lembaran rambut berwarna kuning keemasan, membingkai sepasang permata biru tersebut.

Dibandingkan dengan sekian banyaknya wanita yang pernah kutemui, bahkan jauh lebih cantik. Aku jauh lebih tertarik dengannya.

Ya.

Pemuda yang kata orang-orang tukang makan, berisik, bodoh, polos dan sebagainya.

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu.

Setidaknya dia banyak makan, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang selalu makan sedikit dengan tujuan agar tetap kurus, langsing dan memiliki tubuh ideal. Untuk apa? Pada akhirnya malah membuat tubuh menjadi lemas karena asumsi gizi yang tidak seimbang, hanya menyakiti diri sendiri. Dari pada dia… masih lebih baik.

Pemuda itu… dia makan banyak, sangat banyak mungkin. Terutama Ramen, juga makanan lain yang disukainya. Dia juga sering kali melemparkan senyuman dan cengiran khasnya itu, hal itulah yang membuatnya disukai oleh banyak orang. Termasuk aku.

Aku tertarik dengannya.

Tingkah lakunya…

Pribadinya…

Sifatnya…

Dan yang lainnya…

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hoi! Teme!"

Aku mendongak, mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku pelajaranku. Dan… Aku melihatnya lagi.

Pemuda bermata biru yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan tiap kali aku melihat kedalam mata itu. Pemuda yang selalu menawarkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang di saat aku merasa putus asa seperti ini. Pemuda yang mengajakku untuk pindah dari keadaan seperti ini ke keadaan yang lebih baik, secara tidak langsung.

Aneh memang, karena aku pernah berharap agar mendapatkan cinta dari seorang wanita. Bahkan sempat menjalin hubungan dengan mereka, walau tetap gagal. Semuanya hanya tertarik pada parasku, atau mungkin kekayaanku.

Sedangkan dirinya… Entahlah. Aku tak tahu perasaan apa yang hinggap padaku, setiap kali aku melihatnya.

Tapi… Sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

A/N: Haha… Tadinya saya ingin membuat Fic ini dengan banyak Romance, tapi ternyata… Tetap tidak bisa. Saya Author Psychopath, mohon maaf karena saya tak bisa membuat Fic Romance dengan baik. Tadinya saya ingin memperpanjang –POV Sasuke, tapi saya sudah mencapai batas, tidak tahu lagi mau tulis apa. Saya masih butuh latihan lebih banyak, terutama ini fic Romance pertama saya, pasti masih banyak kesalahan.


End file.
